Sugar Rush
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: For once Haruhi accepts Huni's offer of cake but it has a concequence. I wrote it because I liked the idea of a psychotic Haruhi Finally I feel guilty to say to the people who put this on alert but chap. 3 is the last... unless you want it not to be...
1. The Aftermath of an Innocent Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran and I'm not making any profit from this story.**

**Summary: Everyone knows Haruhi isn't very y fond of anything sweet except for strawberries and unfortunately the Host Club find out why the hard way.**

It was lunch break at Ouran academy and as usual the Host Club sat together but two members weren't in their usual seats.

'We're here!' called a short blond boy and he bounded across the room happily. Mori followed more slowly behind carrying a cake covered in pale pink icing and decorated with strawberries.

'Look what I made in cooking class. Takashi did the decoration and I made the cake mix all by myself,' Huni looked extremely proud of himself as he skipped around the table singing 'cake! Cake! Cake!' over and over. Mori sat down and placed the cake in front of Huni's chair, soon Huni had taken his seat and had opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could to fit in almost the entire cake then he stopped.

'Haru-chan, do you want some?' he eyed the small box of bento in front of the brunette.

'No thanks, I'm fine,' Haruhi smiled cutely.

'But... we put extra strawberries in it especially for you,' Huni sniffled (although what he just said was a lie).

'Ok, but just a small slice,' Huni-tears were enough to bring even the toughest man to their knees.

Haruhi scooped a small piece of pink cake onto her spoon and chewed it slowly.

'S-good,' mumbled Haruhi through the crumbs. Huni smiled broadly at her and started eating his portion/the rest of the cake.

About five minutes later the club were still eating and Tamaki and the twins were arguing with Tamaki.

'Tono, fathers do not kiss their daughters you know, it's not normal,'

'Yes it is,'

'In Japan you don't do it,'

'Well, in France we do do that, well on the cheek anyway,' Haruhi suddenly started laughing and everyone stared at her with a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' expression.

'You,' she gasped for air, 'you said do-do,' then her chair fell backwards and she lay on the floor laughing even harder.

'What's up with her?' asked the twins now standing next to Haruhi staring down at the new, deranged Haruhi lying on the floor gasping for breath.

'Hmm, I might have an idea. Huni-Senpai, exactly how much sugar did you put in that cake?'

'Well the recipe said two tablespoons but I wanted it to be extra sweet so I used the whole bag,' he grinned happily although it looked kind of gross because there was icing all over his teeth.

'That would explain it,'

'Eh?'

'Sugar rush, Haruhi is prone to extreme sugar rush and will not remember anything she does in the next two to three hours,'

'You're joking right,' Kaoru found it hard to believe that a little sugar could turn the usually calm and serous Haruhi into a raving loony.

'No, this is the reason Haruhi normally turns down Huni-Senpai's offers of cake. She uses strawberries as a substitute for sugar mostly,'

'Sugar?' asked Haruhi, peeking from behind Kyouya's chair, looking around the table for any sweet substance she could find.

'No, no more sugar,' he answered calmly without even turning his head, he muttered to Kaoru who was closest, 'grab the sugar bowl now,'

Haruhi giggled manically and pointed at the bowl of sugar cubes used for tea. She snatched it before Kaoru could move and ran out of the room, shovelling the sweet cubes into her mouth as she went. It was silent in the dining hall, it was only the host club realised the whole school had just witnessed Haruhi's lapse of sanity.

'This will not be good for business,' sighed Kyouya.

'We should find her before she does anything stupid,' Tamaki declared seriously.

'Yeah Tono, you can talk,' snorted Hikaru, his arms folded across his chest.

'Guys, stop fighting. We have to find Haruhi and it's all my fault she's like this,' Huni was rubbing his eyes tearfully. Ashamed of what had happened. Mori patted his back before lifting his smaller cousin onto his shoulders and running from the room using his amazing tracking skills to follow Haruhi. **(A/N: Like when he could find Huni from the indoor Otori resort episode) **

The rest of the Host club closely followed apart from Kyouya who was apologising to the students for Haruhi's behaviour saying she was stressed from being a commoner in such a prestigious school. No doubt another scheme to make them sympathise the cross dresser thus bringing more customers to the host club. He would catch up with the other boys soon.

Mori soon found Haruhi pillaging the Host club's stock of cakes, Huni burst into new tears when he saw his favourite sweets being devoured by someone who was not him.

Haruhi was a mess; her uniform was covered in frosting and crumbs.

When Tamaki ran screaming something like 'I will save you my fair princess!' Haruhi screamed too and glomped him, covering him in cake as well.

'Hey Tono, looks like you've switched places. It's normally you acting like an idiot,' the twins were snickering as Tamaki was getting covered in cake. He would normally have been thrilled at being hugged by Haruhi but had not expected the extra frosting.

'Hey Haruhi, you're a dirty. How about we play dress up to put you in something clean.'

'Play?' Haruhi had released Tamaki and staring at Hikaru and Kaoru with huge (I mean freaky huge) brown eyes.

'Yeah,' grinned Kaoru, 'after you can have more sugar,' he dangled a lolly pop in front of her face.

'You can wear this,' Hikaru produced the pink frilly bikini from behind his back, they had been trying to get Haruhi to wear for months, 'I bet Tono would like to see you wear it too,' Tamaki had been about to protest but stopped before he said anything and disappeared into one of his perverted fantasies.

'Okay!' Haruhi nodded her head vigorously before she got too dizzy and nearly fell over. Hikaru handed her the bikini and Haruhi placed in on the floor next to her and took off her blazer and started to unbutton her shirt. The boys all turned pink when they realised what she was doing.

Mori quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and placed her down in the dressing room then threw the bikini in after her, 'behind the curtain,' he instructed her. (A/N: Hehe, Mori secretly wants to see her in a bikini too)

The boys stood in a semi circle outside the changing room waiting for the hyper girl to emerge. She was singing to herself while she changed though none of them where sure what she was singing.

'What are you doing,' Tamaki jumped, Kyouya stood behind him, his glasses glinting ominously. His question was answered when Haruhi flung open the changing room curtain, clad in the pink bikini, ran over to Kaoru and snatched the lolly pop out of his unsuspecting hand.

'I'm going swimming, I'm going swimming!' she chanted as, once more, she ran from the room.

'I see,' Kyouya looked very scary, 'you took advantage of Haruhi's state of mind and now the whole school is going to see her in a bikini.'

'You mean...' started Tamaki.

'Yes, now they will all know she is a girl,'

'Noooooooooooooooo!' shrieked the twins and the king. Huni joined in the shocked faces for extra effect.

'Where'd she go anyway?' wondered Huni once the dramatic moment had ended.

'Didn't he say she was going swimming?' said Kaoru.

A faint squeal of 'weeeeeeeee!' then a splash sound came from somewhere nearby. They didn't need to say anything. They just ran as fast as they could to the direction the sound had come. They passed a few students whispering and pointing. Some female students just shrieked 'Oh my god Haruhi's a girl!?' then fainted.

Mori pointed out of an open window. A small brown head bobbed between the reeds of one of the deeper (thankfully) ponds of Ouran academy.

'Haruhi, get out of there, it's dirty!' called Tamaki and jumped out of the next window onto the dry ground next to the fish pond.

'Not to mention it's the middle of December,' added Hikaru as he and his brother as well as Mori with Huni on his shoulders jumped out of the window too.

Haruhi replied by grabbing a mouthful of water and spitting it out over them then laughed at the looks of disgust on their faces. She continued to swim around in the cold water happily.

'The only way you're going to get her out of the water is to give her what she wants. She always has been stubborn. By the way, I've contacted all of your teachers to tell them we're taking care of a small problem,' Kyouya was sensible and had taken the stairs and used the door to get out into the courtyard.

'More sugar? Is that really a good idea,' Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

'We don't have to give her anything but we can use it to lure her out of the water,'

'Mitsukuni,'

'But... it's my last one,' Mori just stared passively as the small boy pouted, 'fine. I have a piece of cake I've been saving just in case,'

'Cake!' as Huni produced a small piece of pink iced cake, Haruhi swam to the side and clambered out of the pond, shivering violently in the winter breeze.

'Alright men, run!' Tamaki yelled and they headed for the open door that headed into the building, dodging around the multitude of statues, standing silently in the pale sunlight. All of the host club quickly escaped inside and waited but Haruhi didn't appear, 'where'd she go.'

'We'll check,' the twins snuck silently back outside, expecting an ambush. They peered around each statue, slowly getting closer to the pond again. Then they found her.

'Hey guys, come here!' called Hikaru.

As the rest of the Host Club appeared Kaoru crouched down and prodded the girl lying on the floor and she groans then coughed up some greenish water.

'Ew,' he wrinkled his nose, 'I think she ran into the statue, there's a mark on her head where she hit it,'

'Wow, she all blue looking,' commented Huni and poked Haruhi too while munching on his cake.

'My poor daughter, we should take her inside and care for her,'

'I suppose I will have to cancel club activities,' sighed Kyouya.

Mori picked up the groaning brunette and carried her back to the club room where he laid her shivering form on a couch. He walked away silently in search of blankets, Huni skipping behind.

**Not the best fanfic ever but I have bad writing skills so never mind. I might rewrite this if I suddenly gain some talent, LOL. I split it into two chapters cos... well... I felt like it and I think it breaks it up better. I've written too many one-shots anyway so this one is a two shot :D.**

**Added note 30/04/09: I've been thinking... does this really need another chapter or would it ruin it. I am trying to write a second chapter but it is rubbish and I have writer's block D: Help please!**


	2. HELP NEEDED!

**Hello? Anybody out there with incredibly imaginative brains? If so I need your help! **

**Ok, this was meant to be a two shot but I have a permanent writers block T_T Does anyone have any ideas for a second chapter?**

**Help me, please!!!!**

**As soon as I have ideas the second chapter will be up in no time, it's already been, what? A month since the first part was up?**

**I will be going away soon to Thailand for 17 days so pleeeeeeease. Any ideas, not matter how stupid or small will be take in to account and possibly **

**used to help complete this fanfic!**

**LOL! It sound really dramatic now I've read over it XD Never mind but I Do need some help because I'm a bit stupid here so have no ideas.**

**^^ Thank you!!!! Sorry for bugging people.**


	3. Why sugar and Tamaki are both bad things

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran. It's so sad T.T**

Haruhi was still out cold and it had been over an hour already. An impressive purple bruise had formed on her head, on top of an egg sized lump. Stone statues tended to do some damage if you ran into them at full speed.

'That's gonna hurt when she wakes up,' the twins were crouching in front of the couch where the unconscious girl lay, tucked in more layers of blanket than there were on an onion. Hikaru poked at the still swelling bruise on her forehead. Haruhi let out a hoarse groan and swatted at Hikaru's hand.

'How could you hurt my precious daughter when she is unwell, that is cruel. Tell them mother!' shrieked Tamaki. Kyouya just sighed and continued working out the losses the Host Club would suffer from closing the club for the day. He was not a happy bunny **(AN: Hehe ^^ I've always wanted to say that. BUNNY KYOUYA... weird image)**

'Tamaki-senpai, shut up,' growled Haruhi, rubbing her eyes groggily.

'Yeah Tono, shut up,' mimicked the twins. Tamaki sat in his corner of doom to drown in his misery.

'Are you ok Haru-chan?' Huni peeped over the edge of the couch blinking tearfully at Haruhi. His question was answered by a shove from Haruhi.

'WAAAAHHHH, Takashi. Haruhi hates me!' he cried and rushed to his older cousin's arms.

'Ugh, where am I anyway. My head...' she groaned touching the huge bruise on her head tentatively with one hand. She had wriggled out from the blankets into a seated position.

'You mean you don't remember anything? By the way, your voice sounds like a broken trumpet,' **(AN: O_o don't know where that came from)**' Kaoru asked. He found it hard to believe anyone could forget a day like today, he was pretty sure most of the school knew what Haruhi had got up to that day.

'The last thing I remember is that cake, it was really sweet,'

'That's cos I used a whole bag of sugar,' mumbled Huni guiltily from Takashi's shirt sleeve (he was wiping his nose on it).

'A whole... wait... I didn't, did I?'

'Yes, the whole school knows you're a girl and we even had to close the club for the day,' sniffed Kyouya.

'How do they know I'm a girl?'

'Oh, haven't you seen what you're wearing? You can thank Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru for that,' he smirked.

'Gah!' Haruhi looked down at the frilly pink monstrosity of a bikini she was wearing, 'you better run,' she looked up at the three culprits with flames in her eyes. She stood up to chase after them, took a few wobbly steps then her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor in a kneeling position. When she tried to stand up again her legs wouldn't obey so she just sat on the floor and sighed.

'What happed to chasing us?' the twins peered from behind the curtain they were hiding behind. They raised an eyebrow as Haruhi shakily placed her hands on the floor and tried to push herself up, only half making it back onto the couch.

'I can't get up,' Haruhi finally admitted, Mori quickly stepped in and lifted her onto the couch, 'thanks, but can I get changed first?' Mori nodded and Haruhi stood up, grabbing his arm when she stumbled. Huni grabbed her waist, quite enjoying the fact she was in a bikini, they both lead her to the changing room, she mumbled another thanks then used the curtain to manoeuvre herself into the changing room. The Hosts waited for her to change, the silence only broken by the furious tapping on the keyboard of Kyouya's laptop.

Hikaru was getting impatient so after five minutes he peered cautiously around curtain, Tamaki was still in his corner of woes so didn't have a chance to stop him and nobody else was paying much attention.

Haruhi was just buttoning up her blazer when Hikaru's head appeared; she frowned at him from her place sitting on a stool, 'what do you two think you're doing.'

'Er... Haruhi, there's only me. Kaoru's over there,' he pointed in a random direction.

'Are you sure,' Haruhi blinked, trying to focus her eyes then stood up, Hikaru just caught her as she fell to the floor. He stepped out of the changing room with Haruhi dangling under his arm.

'I swear there were two of you,' she complained.

'I think she's concussed, her vision is unfocussed,' Haruhi struggled to get from under his arm but her attempt were feeble.

'No, we had the nurse check that while she was asleep, I presume her inability to walk and double vision is due to lack of energy,' Kyouya looked up and adjusted his glasses as he inspected Haruhi's pale face which made the bruise on her head stand out even more.

'We should give my daughter sugar to make her all better!' Tamaki jumped out of his corner, proud of his brilliant idea.

'What? Are you insane? There's no way I want to go hyper all over again, I feel bad enough as it is,' Haruhi shook her head vigorously in disagreement then stopped when it made her head spin more than it already was.

'Would you rather be unable to walk and have Tamaki carry you home? I'm sure he would be glad to,' Kyouya asked. Haruhi paled further and sighed.

'Yeah, pervert Tono would love to,' Kaoru laughed as Tamaki yelled 'I am not a pervert!' and threatened to strangle him.

'Fine,' Tamaki turned back to Haruhi as she reluctantly agreed, 'but not as much as lafhtfmphg,' she couldn't finish her sentence as Tamaki shove a serving spoon full to the brim with sugar into her mouth. She tried to spit some of it out but Tamaki was practically shoving it down her throat.

'You really are stupid Senpai,' Haruhi groaned.

'Why isn't it working,' Tamaki wailed and got ready to shove more sugar into her mouth, Haruhi shoved it away. Kyouya sighed at his friend's stupidity but did nothing.

'It's not going to work immediately but I advise you lock me up before I go mental again,' Haruhi was shaking, but this time it wasn't from fatigue but because the pure sugar was starting to work its way around her body at an alarming rate, 'actually, no, I will enjoy attacking Kyouya before he adds any of this to my debt,' the slightly hysterical giggle that burst through her lips was scary enough for Hikaru to edge away from her and retreat to Kaoru's side.

Haruhi immediately bolted for the door, God knows where she planned on going. Mori stood in her path and got ready to grab the girl and place her somewhere secure where she couldn't hurt herself or the people surrounding her. Instead of landing in his arms or stopping in front of him, Haruhi miraculously managed to jump, use her hands to lever herself over Mori's shoulders then spring up and grab to the chandelier above with her legs.

'How the heck did she do that?!' Hikaru shrieked.

'I thought she was terrible at sports, obviously she only sucks at running,' Kaoru watched Haruhi swaying unsteadily on one of the solid gold arms of the chandelier.

'Haruhi, that's dangerous. Daddy wants you down here this instant!' Tamaki stood right below Haruhi and stamped his foot, pointing at the floor and glaring warningly at the girl staring at him with an eerie smile plastered on her face.

'I think it would be best to leave her and come back after she-,' Kyouya had been standing next to Tamaki but was now in a crumpled heap on the floor, Haruhi sitting on his back giggling.

'Told ya I was gonna get you,' she teased then took the glasses of Kyouya's face and placed them on her own. She flicked him on the head one more time before avoiding Mori and rushing out the door, 'catch me if you can!'

Kyouya groaned and stood up, rubbing his back painfully.

'Kyo-chan?' Huni looked up at the pissed of second year, 'you ok,'

'Catch Haruhi now,' he growled. The demon lord had been awoken. Everyone was already halfway out the room by the time he had finished his sentence.

~.~.~.~ (My new break thyingmerbober)

Haruhi's half conscious common sense was being overridden.

_I think I should have another swim, that bikini was actually quite cute. What the hell am I thinking! I hate sugar..._

The bruise on her head was throbbing but she hardly recognised the pain, she heard the thundering of feet down the hall behind her and quickly turned the corner.

'Where'd she go?' Hikaru and Kaoru surveyed the empty corridor.

'I can't hear anything, maybe she went home,' Huni ran up and down the corridor glancing through the glass on the doors looking for a familiar mop of short chocolate brown hair.

'Noooo! We've lost her forever,' Tamaki wailed in despair.

'Don't be such a prick,' Kyouya walked up behind him and hit the idiot on the head with his notebook, 'not behind able to find her and never seeing her again are two completely unrelated topics right now.'

Haruhi rammed into his back sending him crashing into the wall.

'You're not very good at this, I ran round the corridors in a big square you idiots. Oh, and I got you again. That's twice, if I beat you one more time I don't want anything added to my debt, okay?' she stuck her tongue out at time man pinned to the wall then ran back the way she came, into the labyrinth of corridors that made up Ouran academy.

This time Kyouya smirked and flipped open his laptop, following the red dot blipping across the screen.

'You're tracking her?' Hikaru asked in disbelief as he watched the blip turn another corner, halfway to the exit of the school.

'Why else would I let her attack me like that? I have a police force of one hundred waiting outside the school at this minute,' Kyouya walked towards the main entrance of the school, he was going to enjoy watching his police force beat Haruhi for him. (Not beat up, beat as in he will triple her debt if she loses (fails to beat him three times))

**Now, just to annoy you, I've made this a three-shot. Or more I made it a three shot because the chapter was getting to long and I was running out of ideas he... he... well, at least I've updated. Third chapter will possibly but probably not explain some stuff. ^^ I make no sense... plus I bet the spelling and grammar is appalling. If there are any mistakes tell me and I will correct them ASAP**


	4. The Tale of Haruhi, Kyouya and Ninjas

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, only a whole three months ^^; I have three other stories and a new one I am writing so it's hard to fit everything in. I've finally started on the last chapter. Hopefully it won't be too bad. **

**Reminder:-**

'Talking'

_Thinking_

~.~.~.~

Unfortunately for Kyouya things didn't work out as he planned. When they got to the front for the school Haruhi was kicking the last policeman in the stomach. Once he fell to the ground Haruhi wiped her hands together and admired her handiwork. She hadn't noticed the boys who came up behind her yet.

'You,' Kyouya thought silently to the policemen lying on the floor, 'are all fired.'

Haruhi turned and smiled when she saw them, 'Hi!' then she frowned, 'Kyo-chan that was a dirty trick getting your police to fight for you,'

_...Kyo-chan?! _The twins, Tamaki and Kyouya thought.

_D: that's my word, _Huni thought.

One of the private police force men stood up slowly, clutching his stomach then snuck up on Haruhi, grabbing her by the neck, she struggled for a few moments,

'Letgoletgoletgoletgoletgo,' she screamed then suddenly went silent and went limp. The guard laughed in victory and made sure Kyouya was watching, _I might even get a raise for this_! He thought gleefully.

Kyouya stepped forward was bent down to face level with Haruhi. She was pouting, 'it seems I have won. You should never underestimate an Otori, Haruhi. It also seems that you are going to have to work very hard to pay off that debt before you graduate. Maybe you can be a host and our dog,' he smiled unpleasantly. Haruhi's sad face disappeared and giggled evilly at him before kicking him in the most painful place possible then doing the same to the unsuspecting guard. Both men crumpled on the floor in agony while Haruhi sat on the floor with Huni's school bag, much to Huni's dismay, started eating the sugary contents of the satchel.

'Oh really Mr. Wise Guy?' Haruhi managed to say through a mouthful of gum, 'I wouldn't even consider raising my debt. There's always more sugar around. If you try to do that again I'll make sure you can never have any kids,' Mori was helping Kyouya up but Kyouya pushed away his senpai and staggered slightly before fixing his posture.

'I will not lose. An Otori never loses,' Kyouya's eye twitched. He was getting slightly over competitive and rage was literally steaming out of his ears.

'You've already lost,' Haruhi stuck her tongue out at him them proceeded to eat a lollipop she had found. Mori was trying in vain to comfort and inconsolable Huni who was wailing for his lost stash of sugary goodness.

'I didn't beat you myself therefore it is not over yet. Let's say the first on to hit the floor wins,' Kyouya's tried to do the thing where his glasses gleamed but realised her didn't have them, good job he didn't really need them anymore, they were just for appearance to suit his character at the host club, he put his hand up to his face to feel the empty space where his glasses usually perched, 'where did you put my glasses?'

'Mori-senpai,' Haruhi answered as if it was obvious, pointing to the tall senior. Everyone turned to Mori who was indeed wearing a pair of glasses and looking very confused in a Mori-ish way.

'How did Haruhi-,' Hikaru turned around again and looked at the empty space covered in discarded candy/sweet (I'm English) wrappers, 'Kyouya, we've lost her again,' Kaoru informed Low Blood-Pressure Demon nervously.

'I know and look,' he pointed to a small clip lying among the debris, 'she took off the tracking device somehow,' one of the policemen groaned and sat up, rubbing his head, 'you can inform all of your colleagues they are fired. As well as you, of course,' the policeman whimpered and curled up in a ball, he didn't seem to hear his boss's words.

'Demon girl... can't... possibly... be human... just a dream, only a dream,' then he started laughing manically, the hosts shuddered.

'Whose idea was it to give Haruhi sugar... _again?_' the twins asked as they scanned the building for Haruhi, Kyouya was in front, almost pulling doors off their hinges in his search. Everyone (apart from Kyouya) turned to Tamaki.

'It-it was Mother's idea,' he wailed.

'Yeah but you rammed it down her throat Tama-chan,' Huni frowned in a cute serious expression.

'You can talk Huni-senpai,' Hikaru snorted, 'you gave her the cake in the first place.'

Huni snivelled then started to cry, 'how was I meant to know sugar made her all crazy?' he clung onto his cousin for protection.

'Will you shut-up?!' Kyouya shrieked at them from the other end of the hall, 'Haruhi will hear you then we'll never catch her.'

Nobody risked their lives to point out that he was making more noise then all of them combined, or the fact that this time the Shadow King had completely lost it.

Kyouya continued down the hall leaving a slightly scared host club behind, 'Hmn,' Mori muttered (still wearing Kyouya's glasses for some reason, maybe they're comfy?), pointing at a grandfather clock that was the centrepiece of the long hallway.

'Mori-senpai, don't we have more important things to worry about other that getting home for dinner?' Tamaki laughed slightly.

'Don't the school gates have an electronic lock set for six thirty, no exceptions? _And _today's Friday so the gate will be closed all weekend,' Huni pointed out.

Everyone froze, 'y-you mean we only have half an hour to find Haruhi and leave the school?' Tamaki muttered. Nobody really needed to answer that question so Tamaki pointed dramatically in no direction in particular and yelled, 'let's find Haruhi!' the host's nodded then ran down the hall in pursuit of their two temporarily mental friends.

A figure clad in dark darted through the shadows behind them.

~.~.~.~

The twins and Tamaki were currently lying on the floor gasping for breath. Kyouya seemed not to have noticed he had run around a school building that contained ten different floors. Mori and Huni were used to the exercise.

'Damn it!' Kyouya yelled, 'I followed the trail of sugar, so where's that damn girl?' He looked around the school library. It was empty, unless you count the six hundred and eighty two thousand nine hundred and twelve books that inhabited the book shelves, or the three hundred and twenty seven computers.

Someone giggled, 'man, for some of the smartest guys in the school you really and a bunch of dumbasses,' it was definitely Haruhi's voice but where it was coming from was a mystery. The vast room meant that her voice echoed, making it impossible to locate.

Kyouya proceeded to walk in and out of the bookshelves, shoving books aside and moving chairs to look under tables. There was a thud next to him, Kyouya turned but all he could see was shadow, a figure stepped into the moonlight of the window.

'Fear me,' the figure removed their mask, 'for I am Ninja Haruhi!'

'...'

'Three questions,' started Hikaru.

'Has she been smoking crack too while we weren't looking?' Kaoru continued.

'How did she get on top of a bookshelf?' said Hikaru.

'And where the hell did she get a ninja costume?' they finished.

'Crack sounds right me us doesn't it Takashi. But I don't know about the other two. Sugar can be like that though, it can do magical things, without my sugar I'd want to kill you all,' Huni smiled sweetly.

'Huni-senpai, keep eating cake, we don't want you to go into withdrawal. I like being alive thank you very much,' Tamaki hid behind the twins, half-expecting Huni to suddenly turn into a deranged flesh-eating monster. The boy-Lolita remained small and cute.

'Shut up Tono, we're watching those two,' the twins nodded towards Haruhi and Kyouya then pulled up some chairs and started to eat popcorn out of a large red bowl.

The two standing in the middle of the library seemed to be summing each other up, Haruhi tried lunging wildly at Kyouya but he easily blocked it, she pouted and sniffed, 'meanie,' she ran towards him, Kyouya planned to grab her before she got to him and pinning her to the floor but instead of her first attack she ran pasted him and clambered up the bookcase. She stood at the top and looked down at him triumphantly.

Kyouya knew immediately what she planned on doing and braced himself for Haruhi's body weight to crash into him; he wouldn't have enough time to run. As he suspected Haruhi tensed her muscles and leapt off of the impossibly tall bookcase. She landed clutching to Kyouya's shoulders with her legs practically straddling him. She expected him to drop under her weight but Kyouya, as thin and weedy as his build looks, managed to stay upright. His knees threatened to give way but held, just.

He grinned, now was his chance. Haruhi grinned.

Kyouya faltered '_what? Why is she happy?!' _Haruhi didn't give him a chance to work out what she was thinking. She grabbed his face in her hands...

...and kissed him.

Kyouya stumbled, so did Tamaki. Then his knees buckled, his eyes were wide, so were Tamaki's. Then he fell on the floor, his face bright red. On the contrary, Tamaki (and now the twins as well) were a ghostly white. Huni just looked interested while Mori sat looking bored, as per usual.

Eventually Haruhi pulled away and stood up, stepping over Kyouya who was gaping like a fish, 'I win!' she shrieked and danced around a bit then ran for the door, her mission accomplished, she went home.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi groaned and sat up rubbing her bruised head. She pushed the cover off of her bed.

'What the hell happened last night? ... And why am I dressed like a ninja?!'

**Sorry sorry sorry it took so long, but it's here now, right? I have school tomorrow so have to go to sleep now (it's almost 12am here and I've been getting almost 10 hours sleep during summer break ^^;). Hope you enjoyed reading Sugar Rush :D**


End file.
